


Lyria's Leggings

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [44]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Growth, Brattification, Breast Expansion, Corruption, Femdom, Race Change, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Katalina wanted Lyria to try out some new clothes so she doesn't easily get recognized. A pair of leggings later, and she's hardly the same sweet girl anymore.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 4





	Lyria's Leggings

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 39.

The efforts of the crew of the Grandcypher were quick to spread across the sky, once it was discovered that they had a hand in the fall of the Erste Empire. Whether it was the handsome captain or his loyal friends, each of them had their fans.

Maybe none more so than the adorable Girl In Blue that stuck by the brown-haired young man’s side. Lyria, the girl who could channel the energy of Primals that she had once fought against. Thanks to the various adventures that the crew had gone on, she had amassed quite an arsenal, which made her even more attractive to those that might want to court her, or worse.

It was precisely because of that allure that the Knight that stood amongst them, Katalina, had advised that she should try and wear something less iconic than her current simple dress. The fact of the matter was, she was far too visible in a crowd. A girl with blue hair and a simple white dress? You could pick her out with ease, and thus you could stalk her and do whatever you wanted with her if you got her into a tight spot.

Lyria, being the young and innocent soul that she was, tried her best to argue against this. She liked her dress! Sure, it had a few bad memories attached to it, but it had just as many good memories! And the Captain loved it too, he always said she looked so cute in it, like he could just gobble her up if she tasted as good as she looked.

One swift punishment from the Knight later, and the Girl in Blue found herself walking down the streets of an unassuming island town with the Captain in tow. He had been thoroughly disciplined for his uncouth actions, and as such he had to accompany her into the market. Hopefully, the two would find exactly what she was hoping. An outfit that would make the blue-haired girl stand out much less…

“Gran?” The Girl in Blue turned towards her Captain and the one she was bonded to, with a bit of a cheeky and childish look on her face. “Katalina said that we needed to pick out an outfit that looked different from my normal one, right?”

He nodded, tilting his head for a brief moment. “Yeaaah? What’s on your mind, Lyria? You’re not thinking of playing a prank on her or anything, right? You wouldn’t want her to get mad, trust me.” He was still a bit sore from the last punishment he endured, something that was clearly visible due to the various bandages hanging off the stray bits of skin he exposed.

“What about that?” Lyria immediately chimed as soon as she had approval, pointing towards a rather trashy looking pair of leggings with a matching tiger-print top, both of which seemed more fitting for a woman way older than her. Not just that, a woman who knew how to work her stuff…

Gran’s eyes narrowed as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Lyria, I just…” He muttered, only for the girl to evade his concerned gesture by running straight towards the outfit.

“Aha, what’s tha matta, sugar?” A rather lively-sounding voice echoed throughout both the boy and the girl’s ears as the owner of the shop sauntered her way towards them, swaying her exposed hips from side to side. Her pants were practically falling off, with how much lower they were than the waist. “Got your eye on sumthin’ you luv?”

Lyria blinked a couple of times as she listened to the dark-skinned shopkeep, blushing as she took in her full figure and the way that most of her assets were on full display. Heck, her thong was riding straight up the crack of her ass, and you could see every bit of it if she turned around. “Y-Yeah!” She cried out, trying to ignore the excessive amount of skin that she was showing. Well, only kinda. Mostly because she had never before seen somebody as beautiful…

Gran narrowed his eyes a bit as he stepped closer with an intent to stop this before it went any further, only to freeze as the woman put a hand on his shoulder, a forebodingly golden gleam flashing from her eyes. “Hol’ up, boi. Let yo gurl pick out what she want, I’ll handle you after dat.” The words rang through his head, and he was forced to obediently stand there, almost as if he was in a trance.

“Now, whatcha want, sistah?” The shopkeep said as she kneeled down, giving the blue-haired girl a rather healthy view of her excessive cleavage. “Just say the thang, and I’ll get you the goods.”

While the Girl in Blue would’ve normally been worried about her Captain, seeing how he just fell to her charms within an instant, there was something about the woman that made it hard to suspect her. Maybe it was that golden glow, or that Primal-like energy she gave off… Regardless of what it was, she had to give her an answer.

“Uhm!” Lyria looked at the outfit she had eyed previously, pointing towards it with gusto. “I want to try that outfit on, if that’s okay!” She cried out, her cheeks flushed fully red as she looked back at the bountiful bosom on that black bitch in front of her. “I-I mean, I think I have enough money to pay for it, Katalina gave me a big allowance…”

The shopkeep laughed from the bottom of her heart as she got up, patting the gal on the head. “Tell yuh what, how ‘bout you just try it on? We’ll talk cash after. Hell, if it suits ya just fine, I’ll giv it as a gift. Something to really make your inner bitch flourish.” She was happy to let her try it on. Maybe a little too happy, not that the girl really realized it…

Before the Girl in Blue got a chance to walk deeper into the shop to try it out covertly, the bitch of a shopkeep grabbed her dress by the bottom before yanking it off her in one fell swoop, leaving her in her undies. “W-Wh-Whaaaa!” She gasped, trying to cover herself up, preserving some modesty out of instinct.

“Don’t you worry your sorry lil’ butt, gurl.” The black bitch chimed as she snapped her fingers, causing the brown haired Captain to adopt a bent-over position. “Just use yo boi as a chair and we can get these bad girls on your cute thighs. Don’t worry, men know that they deserve to be used.”

Lyria looked at the boy she considered her Captain, her breathing growing heavy as something started growing in her heart. Excitement? Did she feel great because she got to sit on him..? That couldn’t be right…

She did eventually use him as the bitch suggested, her rump weighing down on him and making him shake like the weakling that he was at heart. All while the shopkeep grabbed the leggings and carefully slid those things onto those delicate legs, giggling all the while.

As it slowly moved up the young girl’s legs, she didn’t notice that they were growing thicker and more filled out, the skin underneath quickly turning a deep and dark brown to fit her new physique. Especially as they reached her thighs, both growing so thick that she barely needed to move her legs even a little to close the gap between them. All while the fabric was getting dangerously close to snapping as it was pulled over her fat cheeks, all of that delicious brown meat squeezing into the exact place it needed to be…

Lyria’s eyes slowly changed color as she felt a wave of pleasure running through her. It felt real nice to wear something like those leggings, just as she had expected. But she never expected it to feel so good that she could barely hear herself think. In fact, was she even thinkin’? She couldn’t tell, there was too much goddamn noise inside her head, like her soul was moanin’ the night away…

Did she ever really think for herself? All this time, she had been doin’ things that others asked for, never really doin’ what she wanted to herself. Katalina, that rank bitch, always told her to be careful and stick to the rear. Well, look where that got ‘em? The boy she was linked to, that piece of trash she sat on, was now listening to a bitch who thought she knew better…

“Hmph!” The Girl in Blue scoffed as she laid one leg over the other, glaring at the shopkeep who helped get her dressed. “You’re a real piece of work, gurl.” Her voice was growing deeper, more sensual, as she started taking control of her life. “Why shouldn’t I just deal with yo bitch ass for tryin’ to take my man?”

The black bitch licked her lip as she planted a kiss on the partly converted girl, all while grabbin’ a feel of that fat ass, her hand’s touch causing it to grow another few sizes which in turn made the boy underneath nearly fall onto his stomach as a result. “I ain’t doin’ shit to steal yo man, gurl. He’s all yours, I’m just helpin’ you realize what he’s good for.”

Lyria raised an eyebrow, her blush returning as that bitch cupped a feel of her premiere cut of black beef. “I could’ve done that myself, whore.” She muttered, a bit of her old self peeking through thanks to the extra arousal.”

“Sure you could’ve, skank.” A friendly insult flew out as the shopkeep grabbed the tiger-print top, which would barely be enough to keep her nipples hidden much less the rest of the areola. “How ‘bout this then, the best fashion in all the skies? Try it out and keep it for free, then we’ll call us even?”

The Girl in Blue didn’t even hesitate, yanking it out of her hands as she pulled it on. Of course it didn’t fit, she didn’t have any tits that would be able to fill ‘em. At least she didn’t before she slipped it on.

Once that fabric made contact with her body, the rest of her skin almost instantly tanned to that same deeply rich brown, her lips growing thicker along with the rest of her body. Especially her tits, which bulged out and grew so huge that you’d be hard-pressed to call them reasonable. They were like twice the size of her head, barely kept in check by the strip of cloth she called a top.

To put the cherry on top of the race-changing magic that the Primal-like black bitch had cast on her, a pair of rather thick lookin’ phallic-shaped Draph horns grew from her head. After all, she was like a real short stack with those curves, she had to look the part properly. There weren’t anybody as curvy in the sky that were as short as her, except for that thot in the Crew of Enforcers. And even then, Lyria’s new assets would put her to shame…

“So, how’s that? Like your digs, gurl?” The bitch asked, her golden eyes now fully visible as she did little to hide her powers from the gal. Why should she bother when she had fallen completely under her sway?

The Girl in Blue, whose hair quickly shifted to a tender and bitchy gold, laughed as she slapped her boytoy across the ass, making his moan ring out. “Nah, they’re terrible! But they’re my kind of terrible, so I’ll cut you some slack, slut.”

“Good enuff for me, you’ll get those shitty digs for free. I couldn’t pawn them off to any other idiot, but you’ll do.” She replied as she cupped another feel of both those wonderful assets, grinning as she put another thick kiss on the girl’s cheek. “How about you put ‘em to good use in the city, before you go home and fuck you boy up?”

Lyria licked her lips, her own eyes now containing a golden glint. “I think I will. Thanks for nuthin, bitch!” Her bratty, bitchy self had been fully unleashed, as she grabbed the boytoy by the neck of his outfit and walked straight out of the store. “Come on, trash! We’re goin’ cockhunting. And you better advertise good for all the studs, otherwise you’re gettin’ it with the thick one when we get back!”

“Another satisfied customer, another terrible bitch born.” The golden-eyed bitch mused to herself as she watched the brattified black draph bitch leave, returning to her place by the counter with a gleeful grin on her face…

\---

“Lyria! Where are you!?”

The Knight had went to the town where she last sent Gran and the Girl in Blue, as neither of them had returned. They even waited until nighttime, and nobody showed up. Since she was the one to send them out on this trip, she wanted to make sure that they were alright…

Of course, as soon as she turned into an alley and noticed a certain pair presenting themselves, she couldn’t help but twitch in befuddled disgust…

“Hm?” Lyria raised an eyebrow as she turned her head towards the blonde bitch in full armor, giving her a great view of the tats on both her tummy and her tits. ‘1Mil Rupees. Pay up.’ They said, while pointing towards her pussy and into her cleavage respectively. She was selling herself for a terrible price, and yet…

Judging by cash bags wrapped around the naked Captain’s cock, painfully erect despite the ropes that kept ‘em held up, she was successful. “Huh. Just you, Kata. Whatchu want, bitch?”

“L-Lyria, what happened to you?” The blonde just couldn’t believe her eyes or ears. How had the girl that she protected, the one who she offered her life to protect, gone and turned herself into a trashy slut with the tits, thighs, ass and horns of a Draph who knew nothing but sex?

The golden-haired bitch spat at the ground. “Eh, you’re too noisy. Oi, trash! Pin her down, I wanna fix her.” She let the concern of her friend fall to the wayside, as the brown-haired naked boy rushed towards the armored girl with a surprising amount of speed.

Katalina didn’t get a chance to react as he rammed straight into her, pinning her with his body as he humped away at the air, panting and gasping. All while the brown-skinned girl approached with a frighteningly terrible grin on her face. “Lyria, please, listen to me…” She gasped, trying to struggle against the mockery of a man she once called her Captain…

“Nah. You’ve got way too much sense in that brain of yours, Kata. Lemme turn you into something a lot nicer. I know you’ve got a lotta cash hidden back on that trashship, you’ll make a great sugah mama…” The golden gleam in Lyria’s eyes grew as she towered right above her face, a giggle leaving her lips.

The last thing Katalina ever saw was the slow descent of Lyria’s fat ass. Then everything went dark.


End file.
